Zafiel Snopps
A human male native to Corulag who serves as the dominant political figure on Corulag despite the heavy emphasis on democratic rule by the people. A businessman and captain of industry, he graduated from the Corulag University of Economics to rise through the ranks at Aether Hypernautics, his popularity among the civilians and his talent at improving the global economy ensured he quickly made his way to the House of Citizens where he became the figurehead and representative to the Galactic Political Arena. Early Life During his schooling, Zafiel met two noteworthy figures, Raith Sienar who would go on to become the bleeding edge of starfleet engineering, and Seraphina Rye who he would have a deep connection with in and out of politics. Personality and Traits A ruthless businessman and brilliant mind for economic manipulation. He maintains an appearance as a warm, inspiring leader who nurtures all under his care. His primary talent lies in the flow of information, exploiting it via extensive knowledge of bureaucratic, diplomatic and economic procedures to run circles around his competition. In his focus on information, he believes in learning languages of any whom he is to interact with. He is able to speak at least Basic Sign Language, Herglese, Bith, Givin, Besalisk, Aqualish, Ithorian, Zabrak, Pantoran and Zeltron while understanding the basics of many other languages. He does this primarily to understand when information is shared among natives. By understanding without letting on that he understands them, he gains an advantage in negotiating. Similarly BSL is subtle, and he used it to great extent to continue communication with Seraphina despite it publicly appearing that they had stopped interacting. Relationships *Seraphina Rye: Complex. It began in college, both being politically charged and brilliant. They could not conceive, so turned to Bith bioengineering to allow them a daughter. However, before the child had finished incubation, the two seperated due to the difference in political opinions. Zaf "sold out" to join the Corporate world, Sera unionised. It was decided that "Ella" would be safer as a Rye, the unions were far less cutthroat than the CEOs. They began communicating only via BSL in public appearances and House of Citizens meetings, conducting them despite the conversations around them. This unspoken communication bridged them in their renewed love for their daughter, and this trust between them allowed them to together gain a controlling majority of the corporate sector of Corulag. Publically, this was simply seen as two large shareholders agreeing on decisions. After the Bespin Scandal, it became somewhat apparent that it was premeditated, but fully legal. Now that they are back in personal communication, who knows what will come of them. She is polite in public with him, but her typical language is far fowler representing the differences they have spending time with Tradies rather than in Penthouses. *Ella Rye: His daughter, 9 years old but due to accelerated aging appears as an 18 year old young woman. Posed as his assistant until their true relations were revealed. He is very protective of her, intending great things from her exceptional heritage. *Tasche'ter: An Echani who was an "indentured servant" of the Exotic Entertainers Union. Zafiel purchased her, made her a citizen of Corulag and made her his personal bodyguard due to her expertise in physical combat. A mute, she is the one to teach Zafiel BSL. She has instructed him on some basic martial arts ability of her people, but he is much more suited to the tongue than the form. Physical relationship exists, but not due the servitude. To her, Zafiel was the first person to really allow her to speak. He promised she would never have to be a pleasure slave again. *Various: Zafiel has been a long time customer of the Exotic Entertainers Union, has no qualms with using his body to influence a political or business decision, and has even less qualms with what a person's species is. This proclivity towards affairs was another reason Seraphina left him, involving "a blue tart." Category:Corulag